WZRP:Staff
The WZRP staff are a varied amount of users who are granted the right of authority, respect, ability, and responsibility to help and run this very wiki as smoothly as possible. Created by the Founder, they are led by the wiki's Chairman. Purposes WZRP staff as supposed to be are the main job to improve, run, help, and keep the wiki smoothly, respectively and positively. They are also the center for help, so don't hesitate to ask any member of staff for problems, questions, or any category of issue in that order. With their given powers, members of staff are always assigned to do the positive. They are never used to abuse their tools or wrongly use them, as each member of this staff is deemed as trustworthy. Founder (Note: Bold and italics represent positions that are the greatest than all of staff.) *'Ghidorahnumber1' Ghidorahnumber1 is the creator of WZRP. Description The founder is the greatest significance on the wiki. They are responsible for creating the wiki itself and creating the staff. They hold the most powerful position and the highest level of staff. They may be somewhat considered equal to the Chairman, a position below them. Founder Abilities and Rights *Ability to delete or re-create the wiki. *Open to all staff level abilities. **Open to all founder powers. **Open to bureaucratic powers. **Open to administrator powers. **Open to moderator powers. **Open to rollback powers. Chairman (Note: Bold and italics represent positions that are the greatest than all of staff.) *'Gojiran' Gojiran was promoted to a chat moderator by ShodaiGoro on January 30, 2015. He was offered to become an administrator by the same user on October 20, 2015. He was promoted to bureaucrat by Fr0stfur on June 13, 2016, shortly before becoming Co-Chairman by the community's vote. *'ShodaiGoro' ShodaiGoro was elected as a Chairman two years prior to Gojiran103's election. Description The Chairman of the wiki holds the secondary highest level of staff and most powerful position of the wiki, directly behind the founder. They are usually elected by the founder, such as the former Chairman ShodaiGoro but there have been exceptions. Gojiran103 was elected as Chairman on a community vote. The Chairman is equipped with all powers on the wiki, such as founder powers. As said above, they are treated with absolute respect and are expected from others to show good character as well. They may be somewhat considered equal to the founder. Chairman Abilities and Rights *Open to all staff level abilities. **Open to most of founder powers. **Open to bureaucratic powers. **Open to administrator powers. **Open to moderator powers. 'Bureaucrats' *'ShodaiGoro' ShodaiGoro was promoted to an administrator June 16, 2014. He was offered to become a bureaucrat by Ghidorahnumber1 on November 9, 2014. *'Gojiran' Gojiran was promoted to a chat moderator by ShodaiGoro on January 30, 2015. He was offered to become an administrator by the same user on October 20, 2015. He was promoted to bureaucrat by Fr0stfur on June 13, 2016. Description Bureaucrats are the senior editors here on WZRP. They are also full administrators, and can operate around the wiki entirely, giving them the right to also wield founder powers. They can grant any right to a user, revoke rollback rights and turn other users into admins or 'crats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but cannot do the same with the bureaucratic tools. They are open to most of the founder powers and are usually the first line of defense before the founder and the Chairman. Bureaucrat Abilities and Rights *Revoke and grant administrator, chat moderator, and rollbacker rights. *Open to most of the founder powers. *Cannot remove bureaucratic rights. *Access to administrator, chat moderator, and rollbacker abilities. 'Administrators' Description Administrators alongside are trusted editors and like 'crats are equipped with powerful and responsible tools to help the wiki, such as operating around it. They can grant or revoke moderator and rollback rights, but cannot revoke or grant administrator or bureaucratic rights. Administrator Abilities and Rights *Can grant and revoke chat moderator rights. *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking/protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. *Access to chat moderator and rollbacker abilities. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. 'Moderators' *'Gallibon the Destroyer' Gallibon the Destroyer was promoted to a moderator by Gojiran on May 23, 2016. *'Thegoldnguy' Thegoldnguy was promoted to moderator by ShodaiGoro on January 14, 2015. He was offered to become an administrator by the same user on May 2, 2015. He was then demoted to a moderator by Gojiran on October 6, 2017 by his request. Description Moderators are a level of staff where they patrol the threads, message walls as well as patrol and punish those from . They can also be called in to monitor certain areas in case if the admin or bureaucrat isn't present. Moderator Abilities and Rights *Kick users from chat. *Ban users from chat. *Can manage forum boards. *Can delete or restore any message from a wall on any user. 'Rollbacks' *'JadgVlady' JadgVlady was promoted to a chat moderator by Fr0stfur on February 1, 2015. He was then demoted to a rollback by Ghidorahnumber1 on the same date. Description Rollbacks are a level of staff where they patrol the edits around the wiki, as well as being able to revert or change edits within ease. They are trusted users to vandalism edits. Rollback Abilities and Rights *Revert edits. Former Staff Members These are former staff members who are still here but do not have their powers still have the privilege or chance of becoming one of staff again. However, unless if they were straightly told by higher or other staff they do not have any privilege to become one of staff again. Then there are those who are permanently gone. DrGozilla120 was demoted, promoted several times to moderator and rollback by ShodaiGoro. He was finally demoted from rollback to none by ShodaiGoro on July 27, 2015. He was then blocked from this wiki for some time, but eventually came back. Lord Vehk was promoted to moderator by ShodaiGoro on December 24, 2015. He was demoted by Fr0stfur, then promoted by ShodaiGoro, and finally demoted from chat moderator to none by Flaredragon00 on March 21, 2015. OxyontheWolf, known as GDF private Peucoman was promoted to moderator on an unknown date and by an unknown user. He was then demoted on another unknown date, followed by being blocked indefinitely for being underage, immature behavior, consistent lying, attention-seeking behavior, false suicidal threats, and defiance of following the higher authority's commands of using good behavior. GarudaGoji was promoted to an administrator by ShodaiGoro on April 10, 2015. He was then demoted to an autoconfirmed user by Gojiran on June 13, 2016, by his request. GarudaGoji then proceeded to make the choice of disabling his account a year later. Fr0stfur was promoted to a bureaucrat by Ghidorahnumber1 on September 16, 2014. He was then demoted by DaNASCAT, a wikia staff member on July 1, 2016 after a community vote. He was then stripped of his administrator powers by Gojiran, but retained chat moderator and rollback powers on July 8, 2016. Because of his inactivity with his new account, he was detained of his moderator abilities. Promotion Promotion to rights on WZRP is entirely determined by the bureaucrats and administrators, but the promotion here works differently. Rather than creating a poll for each user's claimed rights, bureaucrats and admins will simply promote users for claimed rights that they want if they have done enough to deserve it. For further questions on this, please ask one of the bureaucrats and administrators.